Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been related to services that provide access to growing stores of information from different distributed sources. As a result, information owned and/or controlled by various entities (e.g., service providers, content providers, users, etc.) may often be distributed over various decentralized servers, storage components, nodes, etc. of a distributed information system. Moreover, at least some of the information may be subject to one or more access control policies (e.g., restrict access to one or more resources of the information system to authorized users). As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to managing and/or enforcing such policies over an information system, particularly when the information is highly distributed or contains a high number of resources and corresponding access policies.